


There Ain't No Sweet Man

by VasilievWH



Category: Real Person Fiction, WWII - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 10:24:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22508572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VasilievWH/pseuds/VasilievWH
Summary: 一只船孤独的航行在海上，它既不追求幸福，也不逃避幸福，它只是向前航行，底下是沉静碧蓝的大海，头顶是皎洁月光尽可能还原历史，拙劣的文笔是我的过错。
Relationships: Carl Moore/Raymond Spruance
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

他的爱人细瘦高挑，坐下的时候，笔挺的军装在腰腹之间虚虚地掐出一道折痕。

穆尔不总是这样细致的看着他的上司，此前在远东舰队的大部分时间，他都在和那些老混球们打交道，他们思维古板缓慢但又过于圆滑世故。班布里奇号是一艘陈旧的船，作为机电长，穆尔承认她在本世纪之初有过对抗快速鱼雷艇的意气风发，但现在，她和那些中年发福的上司们一样，太老太破败，在潮湿炎热的空气的腐蚀下，静默地趴在苏比克的海岸边，连挣扎都没有，与菲律宾这块土地上的几世纪的贫穷与破破烂烂融为一体。在班布里奇号上，最大的不幸从来不是辛劳，而是伴随闲散而来的无聊与冷漠，不知道该干什么，也不知道要去哪里。

他们被遗忘了，早期建造的440吨的排水量在那些两万吨以上无畏级的威风凛凛的庞然大物面前不值一提，同菲律宾这片曾被古老中国、黎凡特世界和西班牙帝国光辉沐浴的殖民地的故事蜷缩在在北方喷薄欲出的太阳照射不到的阴影中。那阳光过于耀眼，在阳光下一切扭曲的癫狂的欲望都汲取了充足的养分肆意生长起来。

穆尔想起五年前大白舰队在澳大利亚的时候，舰队泊在墨尔本，有一周左右的休整，他和朋友趁机跨过巴斯海峡去了对岸岛上的亚瑟港，那是世界上最孤独最偏僻的角落，一百年前英国人用这座岛流放重刑犯，他们永久地离开生长的土地，拼死穿过那个有着吉利名字的恐怖海角的风浪，去到一个甚至无法存在于同时代人类想象之中的世界尽头。那个港口面前是海，背后是摩鸿尼亚人不容侵犯的土地，有些杀人不眨眼的犯人在无聊之下就疯了，跑到海水里，蹦着跳着喊着，宣称看见了三千公里外的南极洲有人来接他。

当时他尚且不屑一顾，就像他的国家一样年轻气盛，听了操着当地垮里垮气口音的向导添油加醋的监狱恐怖故事后只是用鼻子哼了一声，权当笑笑应付，可如今他呢，面前是太平洋，背后是那些菲律宾人，他夹在当中被局促得喘不上气来。于是圣诞节休假的时候，穆尔去了不太远的马尼拉，军港旁的城市总带着功利刻意的谄媚，那些人的吃喝住用仰仗着美国人的鼻息，大街上的招牌都是英语，装潢也是时兴的美国样式，咖啡、啤酒、霓虹灯，看着像是把美国的一块挖来了菲律宾。不久前，那个普林斯顿的政治老师在演说里痛批殖民的血腥与野蛮，宣称美国要给菲律宾以独立，媒体里充斥着自命不凡的得意，当救世主谁不喜欢，当总统就更好了，隔着收音机，穆尔心知肚明。马尼拉街头没什么表情，或许西班牙人的杀戮教会了剩下的人长久地闭嘴，或许他们根本就不知道这么回事儿，菲律宾不是囚徒、不是羔羊，不会巴巴盼着威尔逊带着他的两个博士同事坐着战列舰从东边过来送上乳香没药。她是个婊子，管你什么遥远未知神秘土地的、信仰什么花里胡哨的宗教、或什么冠冕堂皇的主义，今天是共和国、还是明天是军政府，谁都行，怎么都行，给钱就行，日子总要过，人总要活下去。

活不下去的是穆尔，他一度认为年初斯普鲁恩斯的到来给这种死气沉沉的生活带来变化，毕竟从未有过26岁这么年轻的舰长。起初这位安静、年轻的舰长对于大家来说是陌生的，很但快，那种年轻人特有的认真对待一切的兴趣和想工作做好的鲜活把他们揉到了一起，船员们尊敬他，愿意表现优异。热带的雨季阴沉压抑，生活迅速平复到生锈的样子，他们无休止地抛锚，无所事事地用望远镜看岸上的窗户和门，聊天聚餐，忍受着炎热和雨天。斯普鲁恩斯很少谈论自己，他在餐桌上说着那些政治的经济的主张，总让穆尔觉得这个人是他那台收音机活了，一拧开键钮就会有个低沉的男声播报出大都会或者米高梅公司的新闻来。斯普鲁恩斯很优秀，但他太过不真实，就像在热带海洋上漂浮的冰，午后暴雨前的吹拂的风，让穆尔一度怀疑自己是不是和那些捕鲸炼油的澳洲人一样铅中毒出现了幻觉。

穆尔一次次在周日百无聊赖地躺在长椅上看着他单薄的舰长在甲板上散步，海风就从白色制服的袖管灌进去，要把他吹走，吹回天上当那轮月亮。于是他谋划着给他增加重量，仿佛有了那些脏兮兮的烟火气，他就不会轻飘飘的悬在空中，不会透明得近乎冰块。能下船的日子，穆尔情愿在岸上和当地人家的女儿们嬉笑，他不沉溺那种放纵的生活，他只是需要一些热情，姑娘们需要活下去，他们等价交换互利共赢。穆尔拖着斯普鲁恩斯加入他们，在这些用西班牙语喊他“害羞的女人”的，调戏他、亲吻他、用化妆品把他的白制服蹭得花花绿绿五颜六色的女孩子中间，斯普鲁恩斯困窘极了，脸红着跌跌撞撞着跑回了船上，险些被地上的椰子壳绊倒。

斯普鲁恩斯坚持留下来看船，宁可躲在闷热的船舱里读圣经，不过他们总是坐在一起吃晚饭。晚饭成了一个迷人的仪式，穆尔变着花样从无聊中拧出一些水来，他承认一开始这么做完全是为了找乐子，后来看那台收音机偶尔流露出一些像个人的表情带来的快乐超过了他的本意，他托姑娘们去马尼拉买了一把小提琴，从脑海里把十几年前的乐团彩排和家庭聚会里拉过的那些乐谱挖出来，趁着喝汤的时候故意轻摇小桌子，让汤溅出来，看斯普鲁恩斯抬起头来白他一眼，并且在中国管家山姆来添酒的时候开玩笑地把酒瓶盖拿给斯普鲁恩斯闻闻。

舰上按规定不应当喝酒，但在远东，这种行为被默许了，斯普鲁恩斯大部分时间不喝，只是面无表情地接过瓶盖，庄严地吟诵着，“感谢上帝，朗姆酒没有让我沉沦”，他那时偶尔也会喝多，觉得恶心不舒服，然后长时间不再喝酒。

穆尔回想着事情为什么会发展成这样，他很想问，但现在明显缺乏底气把问题问出来，他可不想再和那把.45的柯尔特对视一次。他也不敢和那双眼睛对视，那双蓝眼睛的冰层下蕴含着火焰，他甚至不敢看着对方薄薄的嘴唇，那让他回忆起昨晚那些绵长的激烈的吻。穆尔垂眼看见斯普鲁恩斯的皮鞋精心地打过蜡，微微反射着一种温润的光泽，黑色的羊毛和丝线混纺的袜子、包裹着纤细的脚踝，恰到好处消失在仔细烫挂过的近乎古板的裤脚中。 他沿着裤线交叠的双腿轻巧矜贵，懒散的陷在添置了过多靠垫的沙发里，像是遥遥飘在云上。穆尔出神了一会儿，突然被自己脑海中用的“爱人”这个称呼拉回了现实，他们之间算他妈什么狗屁爱人，就是纯粹的上下级和一夜情的关系，尽管过去的某几个小时里穆尔觉得自己真切拥有过爱人，但现在他还能不能将对方称为朋友都未可知。

暴雨，还有酒精，对，都怪这艘船。穆尔觉得他现在的热情全部来自对世界的不满。昨天早上他拿着早餐去叫舰长的时候，看见他在床铺上熟睡着，带着雨具穿着制服。斯普鲁恩斯通常就寝得早醒得也早，少有睡到日上三竿的时候。于是穆尔把咖啡和面包放在桌子上，用手指蘸了一点胡椒粉轻轻在舰长的鼻子上画着圈。斯普鲁恩斯被痒的感觉激了个喷嚏，揉了揉睡得乱七八糟的头发，歉意地表示昨晚的雷雨里自己的船舱不幸漏了水。穆尔说如果不介意的话他可以来自己的房间凑合，他还有一张吊床可以用。

晚饭的时候，山姆不知道从哪儿搞来了一瓶白酒，表示今天是他们中国的一个什么节日一定要他们也喝一杯，穆尔记不住那些奇奇怪怪的中文，大概是说什么和家人团聚一起赏月的日子，穆尔不用赏月，他的月亮就在身边呢，但对于酒，对于新鲜事物，他一向乐得接受。再后来，他和山姆碰了一大杯，斯普鲁恩斯也喝了几口，呛得直咳嗽，尖尖的耳朵噌地一下就红了，眼睛里也亮晶晶的。

他忘了他们是怎么走回船舱去的，斯普鲁恩斯看起来不像喝得太醉，实际上他也没喝什么。穆尔把他放在床上，跨过身去从床上方的箱柜里翻很久没用过的吊床，那是他为旱季在甲板上晒太阳准备的，如今有段日子收起来没用过了。斯普鲁恩斯躺在床上伸手拽拽他垂下来的领带，嘟囔了一句“你的领带打得太难看了，摘掉”。

从斯普鲁恩斯说出“摘掉”开始，事情就朝着无法预知无法把控的方向狂奔。穆尔承认他对斯普鲁恩斯有一些超过了上下级关系的好感，他也怕伸出手去捞月亮，月亮就碎在大海里了。当阿尔忒弥斯真的轻飘飘地不断地拨弄着自己的领带的时候，穆尔觉得做一回俄里翁也值得。

那片布条正可怜巴巴地躺在地上，它的主人正继续接受着上司面无表情的要求。斯普鲁恩斯坐起来盯着他，像是在打量另一个自己，然后歪着头把修长的手指搭在脸上问他，“人左右两边的肋骨应该是不对称的吗”。穆尔一时不知道该怎么接，这是什么鬼问题？医学生的恶趣味？穆尔想起斯普鲁恩斯在一次抱着马桶吐得七荤八素的时候和自己讲他曾经想当外科医生，可惜晕血晕得厉害，现在当了水兵，竟然还晕船。

“把我衬衫脱掉，你看看”，收音机语气平稳不容置疑，穆尔哆哆嗦嗦解开了上司的扣子（他大概喝得有点儿多，他承认），第一枚，第二枚，第三枚，年轻上司瘦削纤弱的腰身暴露出来。穆尔在这种事情上从善如流，等着斯普鲁恩斯提要求，后者什么也没再说，抓着穆尔的手附上他的肋骨一级一级向上游走。他们沉默着调情，半晌另一个蠢问题打破了这种僵硬，斯普鲁恩斯问他“耶和华从亚当的身体里取走了肋骨，这是不对称的原因吗”。

穆尔觉得自己不用再等待了，他得做点儿什么终止这个尴尬对话。他轻声褪掉衣物，不管这些军装堆在地上最后会皱成什么样子，坐在上司边上抱住他，享受着斯普鲁恩斯一瞬间的惊慌，然后浅浅地用吻安抚。穆尔把前戏做得格外温存，甚至先用嘴帮上司来了一发，然后起身。斯普鲁恩斯还沉浸在晕晕乎乎的状态里，额头上挂着汗珠，问他去干什么，穆尔吐掉漱口水，回来亲上斯普鲁恩斯。他含着斯普鲁恩斯的嘴唇，然后一点点融化那里的冰面，探索着，吮吸着，追逐另一条柔软的舌头，把那些混合着薄荷和酒精味道的呜咽都吞下去。充分润滑过的深处顺利地容纳了欲望，穆尔控制着分寸进进出出，斯普鲁恩斯喘息，挺动着腰际配合着体内的进攻，感受着火焰在他体内蔓延开来，热而温暖，引发一阵阵颤栗。

“你到底行不行？”盘在他腰上的腿不满意地敲敲，穆尔感觉紧致包裹着他、压榨着他的快感，他被逼迫得无处闪躲，发起更多的进攻。撞到某处，斯普鲁恩斯表情隐忍不发出任何声音，腿却夹紧了他的腰。穆尔会意，更加用力地顶撞，满意地感觉到对方呼吸声越来越粗重。

清晨穆尔醒过来，斯普鲁恩斯搂着他的胳膊睡着，大概昨天折腾得有点儿狠了。光线透过舷窗，穆尔抽出胳膊起身穿衣服，出门去打水前看着他的月亮。阳光下的世界是一个路人，短暂停留，致意招手。

穆尔端着咖啡进门，背后抵上冰凉的金属制品，他虽然是军人，但目前总体而言世界太平各国相安无事，还轮不到他直面死亡，这种被死神玩味的感觉绝对谈不上好，他感到眼花。长期军事训练的敏锐感在牵扯他，那把新配备的柯尔特公司生产的M1911只可能来自一个主人，斯普鲁恩斯！船上绝不可能发生哗变，那，是不是菲律宾人摸上了船。毛骨悚然的恐惧攀附上穆尔的每一个毛孔，多年以后听说阿图岛的战况时他仍能熟悉地记起这种感觉。

很快那个声音打破了揣测，“谁让你进来的！出去！”，斯普鲁恩斯从来不爆粗口，但冰下的火焰喷薄而出。

“这不是我房间吗？？？”穆尔转过身来，皱皱鼻子下意识地嘟囔一句，然后选择闭嘴出门。

穆尔从无休止的冗长回忆中清醒过来，整件事情都是诡异的，他说服自己不要乱想，他的长官想要一次无聊之中发泄然后别扭地否认掉整件事情，他只是随机被选中的那个而已。“我以为是你想要的，我以为你也喜欢我”，对方仍是沉默。

阳光照过来，越来越明亮，直到穆尔觉得自己被光、被庞大的沉默和哀愁吞噬，俄里翁命中注定如此。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Talk less, smile more.  
Don't let them know what you are against and what you are for.

1914年5月，斯普鲁恩斯晋升中尉，离开班布里奇号回到美国。  
1914年7月，大战爆发。  
1917年4月，美国对德宣战。

斯普鲁恩斯关掉收音机，拆开刚收到的信。

信是穆尔寄来的，有时三天一封，有时五天一封，总没什么正事儿，说想他，给他介绍了一个好医生（你才抑郁症呢，你话那么多是不是躁狂啊，多年以斯普鲁恩斯醒悟过来信里的意思，回骂道），讲那艘破船居然也能在大战中立功，絮絮叨叨，斯普鲁恩斯读完从来不回。

你又没给我留地址，斯普鲁恩斯后来说。

他和穆尔之间非正式的关系以一种别扭的方式延展，他们心照不宣地对那次事情绝口不提，斯普鲁恩斯承认，那天早上他的确很生气，但他不是生穆尔的气，他是责怪自己在酒精的驱使下做出一些过于放纵和失控的事情，这太过分了，超越了他的底线。他们后来还做过几次。穆尔的技术不错，他承认。

酒的过错，从那之后他挺长一段时间不允许自己碰酒杯，无论如何都只喝番茄汁。但这样的过错，后来在不得已的时候又出现过。

回国之后斯普鲁恩斯大部分时间按部就班，他心中有一个时刻表，什么时间该做什么，严格执行，坐办公室、跟船出海，尽可能多的积累经历，从中尉升到中校。

1927年，在纽波特深造之后，斯普鲁恩斯被调到海军情报办公室工作，没有新地址，穆尔的信就断了。

华盛顿特区没有特别值得一提的，夹在弗吉尼亚和马里兰州之间，三边方方正正的，南岸沿着波托马克河歪歪扭扭，像个恋人吵架分手之后撕碎的信封。倒是规矩的棋盘格街道很让斯普鲁恩斯喜欢，他每天从房子拐三个弯步行去宾夕法尼亚大道上班，晚上不忙的时候，就沿着河绕到南边兜上一大圈子，河边种着大片的樱花树，是十五年前塔夫脱和日本大使牵头达成的，象征美日友好。

斯普鲁恩斯夏天才到华盛顿，还没见过花开，傍晚漆黑盘虬的树干看着有些瘆人，像日本艺妓的黑牙。他在路上走着，远眺东边的白色建筑，想着一年前在纽波特写的论文。

《对日全面战争》，他想。不知道当年大手一挥远渡重洋无计成本送来三千棵树的大正会不会气活过来。

轮不到天皇陛下，华盛顿总统泉下有知现在的美国人在做什么，可能会找出斧子重操旧业。

1922年，美英日法意在华盛顿签了个协议。英国从英日同盟的车轮里脱身。大英帝国老了，无畏级造得元气大伤，但凡有这种能留面子维持她日不落光辉形象的事情都乐得掺上一脚。日本丢了山东，但捡了个大便宜，八八舰队基本建起来，顺手还拿走了太平洋上的一堆岛。

美国呢，美国在想什么呢。不会再有战争了，美国人沉浸在威尔逊宣扬的理想和柯立芝带来的繁荣中，像鸵鸟一头扎在贸易相互依赖带来永久和平的幻觉里。好事者嘲讽条约签署后美国击沉的自己军舰比全世界海军将领在几个世纪中击沉的还多。

总统归总统，海军还长着脑子呢，很快斯普鲁恩斯收到了他在情报局的第一个任务。

斯普鲁恩斯站在圣母无玷始胎教堂里听弥撒，政府、军方和各国大使都在，庆祝教堂地面部分的建筑落成。尽管喜欢读圣经，他并不信仰上帝，至少目前没有证据表明上帝存在。

除非，除非有狂热的无政府主义分子现在往教堂里丢炸弹，然后上帝出现拯救他们。

不过这样祂就不是全善的了，祂救了一群混蛋，阿门。十八年后，麦克阿瑟请他出席密苏里号上的“荣耀”仪式的时候，斯普鲁恩斯突然又闪过这个念头。

那是座拜占庭式的教堂，繁复的天顶告诉凝视它的人这里曾经怎样被熟稔的能工巧匠的手雕刻绘画出葡萄叶、无花果和天使的身体，墙上还挂着从罗马运来的伪劣的鲁斯本或者委拉斯贵支的巨大而庸俗肥胖的画作，和那些涂着金泥的拼凑着马赛克的地面喧嚣在一起。

幸而弥撒本身不甚悲惨，斯普鲁恩斯在人群里瞟着斜对面日本使团，那个叫伊藤整一的武官是他的目标，他想知道日本人最近在搞什么。

日本海军兵学校毕业，耶鲁进修，5月晋升中佐到华府任职。各国使馆是名正言顺的情报点，做使馆武官则是军人镀金的好方法，毕竟分析情报是参谋的必备技能。斯普鲁恩斯想起1920年在亚伦沃德号时结识的哈尔西，他去柏林使馆任职前斯普鲁恩斯去送他，听他吐槽自己跟学弟紧急补习了两个月德语结果连定冠词都记不全。

“老啦，再也不是在安纳波利斯考前背结构力学的时候了。”

哈尔西是一个好上司，也是个做外交的好手，幽默、有亲和力，而且能喝酒。在舰队的时候，哈尔西总在周末拉着斯普鲁恩斯陪他喝一两杯。有一次斯普鲁恩斯喝了太多，第二天发现自己的巴拿马草帽挂在树上。

上一次喝得这么过分还是在菲律宾。斯普鲁恩斯突然想起来，很久没有收到穆尔的来信轰炸了，不知道他在哪儿。

能喝酒，喜欢鸡尾酒。斯普鲁恩斯继续在心里重复预先收集的资料。酒，有着《福尔斯塔德法案》的禁止，外交场合能喝，私下里可不好找。自己的最后半瓶白兰地好像被哈尔西喝掉了，那个人喝的时候还咧嘴直笑，大言不惭地说“反正你酒精过敏”。

无论如何斯普鲁恩斯还是搞到了，他在家拉上窗帘苦练调酒，突然意识到，他确实不知道该怎么办，什么配方在他尝来都一样难喝。

有个人能帮忙尝尝就好了。管他的，先用别的方法套套话再说。于是他邀请伊藤出门散步。

伊藤实在是崩溃，“天啊你能别拉着我每天走同一条路吗，我是从日本来，也不代表我每天都想赏樱花啊，难道你每天吃汉堡配可乐吗”。

斯普鲁恩斯想了想，“我刚来不久，华盛顿我不熟”。

伊藤开始反思自己哪里得罪了海军部吗，他要去美使馆抗议，派这种人来是侮辱自己的人格，这他娘的要算刺探情报，在满洲接触张作霖那些陆军蠢货简直就是谍战高手。

于是伊藤整一带着斯普鲁恩斯去了家使馆边上的水产店吃饭，那里有从纽芬兰空运而来的最新鲜的鱼肉，在那个飞机还是稀罕物什的年代，只有日本人有这个心思。伊藤含蓄地聊了聊自己的爱好，斯普鲁恩斯听得懂那是什么意思，表示自己要考虑一下。

吃饭回去，斯普鲁恩斯收到一封从印第安纳寄来的电报。海军都混到内陆去了吗，他用拆信刀挑开封口，但不是穆尔寄来的：

“雷，亚历山大于昨晚去世，速回。安娜”。

斯普鲁恩斯愣了一下，麻木地调动一下自己的感情，毕竟父亲这个概念太遥远了。

曾经他也是活泼的，尽管家中父母的对精神追求的热情远多于对孩子的关爱。六岁时，安妮又生了一个体弱多病的儿子菲利普，为了弥补之前的漠不关心，她决定全身心地爱护这个不幸的孩子，发誓把他照顾好。于是雷蒙德被托付给她在新泽西州的父母和姊妹，他的活泼渐渐冷寂下来，最终凝固成公文式的信件里不带任何感情的话语，就像有人把它冻在那里。

“我也很想回去，但我一直很忙”。斯普鲁恩斯提笔。

高中毕业后，斯普鲁恩斯以优异的成绩获得了新泽西州的海军军官学校推荐名额，从小到大，他一直希望通过足够努力引起父母的关注。他回到祖父家，收到印第安纳州的官员的打电话，表示他必须作为印第安纳州的推荐人去学校，因为父亲花费了极大努力为他争取到了推荐名额。他最后同意了，尽管那个作为出生地的州几乎和自己毫无关系。

斯普鲁恩斯的渴求和本能一直活在一个怪圈，希望又排斥这种关爱。他压制和掩饰自己那些敏感而细腻的感情，以沉默冷淡的外表代替表达内心撕裂伤口中肆意流淌的苦楚。伤口一旦展露出来，那些人讥讽地说出“懦弱”之类的语言，就像苍蝇围绕着腐肉和鲜血吮吸一般。毕业后他选择自食其力，永久地离开那个没有温暖和欢笑的家庭。

从电报局出来，他一直在笑，感觉自己多年的怨恨终于得以报复，一时又感到迷茫和无助。最终那个笑容固定成嘴角微微上扬的弧，然后在公用电话亭，他给伊藤打了个电话。

斯普鲁恩斯和伊藤在中午吃饭的地方见面，那里晚上摇身一变，昏暗的灯光和诡异的三味线音乐下贩售着烧鸟和淡啤酒。“我同意”，他说，把手里的啤酒一饮而尽，跟伊藤走进居酒屋的地下室。

自我控制带给斯普鲁恩斯难以承受的压力，火焰隔着冰层肆意燃烧，他感到疼痛。他的声音因为情绪激动而哽咽，泪水打湿了脸庞，几乎说不出话来。他强迫自己放空大脑，好像可以减轻痛苦和折磨。

伊藤解开绳子，帮他穿好西服（他当然不会蠢到穿军装来），拍拍他的口袋暗示情报在那里，假模假样地堆出来一个笑，拿了个箱子给他，“合作愉快”。

第二天，8月15日，日本外务次官森恪在大连召开第二次东方会议，主张满洲独立。斯普鲁恩斯路过国会大厦，草坪上一群中国人举着条幅在抗议。

中国在打仗，山姆之前和他讲过，“我们的南北战争”。而根据伊藤告诉他的，尽管那是陆军的计划，最迟一年满洲就要“共荣”了，那么旅大港一定需要更多的日本军舰，再之后，是北上呢，还是南下。

斯普鲁恩斯迎面撞上一个人，他“嘶”了一声，昨晚的那些被绳子勒住的地方还在疼。

是穆尔。

他为实际上不存在的关系产生了一些背德的愧疚，非常尴尬地打个招呼。

大战之后穆尔从远东舰队回波士顿造船厂工作，再后来调去欧洲，然后回到海上。直到今年他的驱逐舰意外搁浅，他被调回华盛顿接受审查。

斯普鲁恩斯听着，想安慰他，他什么都表达不出来。他干巴巴地说着没事儿、会过去的、放心，每句话后面跟着句号。他突然想起来父亲，那个人跟他说话，也是这种冷漠的语气。一代代人总是犯着同样的错误，我们永远无法以史为鉴，只不过以同样蠢笨的前人来安慰自己。

穆尔在华盛顿还没有找房子，他暂时住在酒店里，于是斯普鲁恩斯把他领回自己家，用朗姆雪莉酒和果汁给他调了一杯。

“我的天，你从哪儿搞来这个的！”穆尔一边啜饮（这可是雷亲手为我调的！他在接受哥伦比亚大学口述史中心采访的时候，小小撒了个谎说斯普鲁恩斯的调酒手艺在华府颇受欢迎堪称一绝）一边打量着那个随便扔在桌子上的以贝母螺钿镶嵌配以莳绘樱花图案的精致漆器箱子。

“哦，日本人送的”。他突然对日本人的恶趣味产生一丝不祥的预感，在他的手先于大脑思考将盖子打开之后。

这特么都是什么啊……斯普鲁恩斯差点儿爆粗口，丝绳、皮鞭、还有蜡烛。他飞速把盖子盖上，把整个箱子收好。

“大概是……送错了，我明天还回去”，他脸上一片红霞。

穆尔估摸着是愁着军事法庭的事儿，顾不上深究。

晚上穆尔体贴地问他想怎么做。

“不想，怎么都不想，哪里都不想”。斯普鲁恩斯还觉得疼，但是心情不错。

半年后，伊藤整一回国述职去了，穆尔的官司也结束了，留在华盛顿坐办公室，斯普鲁恩斯升了上校。他们俩在樱花树附近散步，在那个战争阴云再次笼罩的时候建起杰斐逊纪念堂的地方，斯普鲁恩斯突然想起来《独立宣言》。

我们坚决信赖上帝的庇佑，以我们的生命彼此宣誓，宣誓的内容却是独立。


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ever thus you growest beautiful   
In silence, then before your answer given   
Departest, and the tears are on my cheek.

斯普鲁恩斯一身咔叽军装穿得整整齐齐，在炎热的珍珠港的舰上依然坚持把领带打出一个精巧锐利的温莎结，像是在参加什么重要的军事会议。

前提是要忽略掉那条在背后结结实实捆住双手的绳子和他跪在地上的姿势。

穆尔低头盯着他，看着对方竭力挺直的腰背直到臀部形成的美好曲线，战争的最初的几个月改变了很多事情，包括他们之间的相处方式。那场偷袭发生之后的日子里，阴郁的挫败感在美国上空弥漫，一个愤怒的、不平的国家被仇恨和悲痛之心搅得汹涌澎湃。1942年1月11日，北安普顿号跟着第16特混舰队离开珍珠港，目的是把海军陆战队运抵达萨摩亚岛，此后由舰队司令哈尔西自行决定袭击马绍尔或吉尔伯特群岛中的一个。“削弱敌军力量，并获得他们在该岛屿防御工事的情报”，尼米兹的命令显得十分含糊，他陷入来自需要保护的美国本土的压力和冒险丢失仅剩的舰队的指责之中，毕竟他们没有掌握一点日军在岛上的军事实力、防御工事和装备情况。舰队渴望给日军沉重的反击，美国需要一个奇迹，出发前，尼米兹送哈尔西走到码头，轻轻亲吻他，“祝愿所有的幸运之神都陪伴着你，比尔”。

1月25日，在达萨摩亚岛斯普鲁恩斯收到哈尔西最终的攻击计划，进攻吉尔伯特群岛的主岛。他只有一份陈旧得过于不可靠的海图。航海方面令人心烦，水下有一些无法确定位置的珊瑚礁，而且出于战略考虑，舰队不得不在晚上通过这些危险水域。好在舰队最终安全抵达。2月1日日出前一小时，北安普顿号进入一级战备状态，回荡着沉重的脚步声和猛力关舱门的声音，接着她沉静下来，屏住呼吸等待进攻。很快瞭望哨报告前方发现更多陆地，按照作战计划，斯普鲁恩斯把他的战斗群组成单项纵队向环礁潟湖内停泊的船只开火。

“报告，左舷正横处发现潜望镜”，出于安全考虑，斯普鲁恩斯下令停火。为躲避可能存在的潜艇，水面陷入了混乱，当警报排除后，原计划的突袭已经变成了潟湖内外的捉迷藏游戏，受到云层的影响侦察机无法发现目标，计划变得一团糟。岸上火力得以喘息，日军海岸部队发射出的炮弹在巡洋舰边炸出水柱。斯普鲁恩斯在混战中一脸镇定，站在舰桥上指挥。

日军的炮弹和碎片越来越密集。穆尔抬头看到炮弹向舰桥俯冲过来，他本能地寻找掩体，斯普鲁恩斯却没有任何举动，在完全暴露的情况下冷静观察着迎面越来越近越来越大的橙色火焰。

“小心！”穆尔一把扑住斯普鲁恩斯，在地上滚了两圈，靠在墙边。

“操，你他妈要不要命了！”穆尔喘着粗气大吼，意识到斯普鲁恩斯根本没有要找掩体的想法，幸而舵手最后时刻打了个满舵，北安普顿躲过危险。“雷”，他坐办公室太久，缺乏剧烈运动，咳嗽得厉害，平静下来后甜腥的味道还长久地留在喉咙里，声音嘶哑，“你不觉得你应该马上去船身里的作战信息中心吗？”

“不”，斯普鲁恩斯回答，“也许你去更好，你以后还有比我更久的日子要过”。

斯普鲁恩斯是个宿命论者，他承认面对死亡他有一丝恐惧，但这种恐惧他能够控制住。当选择挑战儿时那些说他懦弱的讽刺者的开始，他的鞭策战胜了自我保护的强大力量，既然生死不是他能左右的，有什么不能勇敢的呢。穆尔那时不了解这些，他的上司多年以来从不肯谈及自身，他只当这是一种嘲讽，嘲讽自己贪生怕死。他尴尬地松开怀里的人，站起身拍拍土，无论如何，他还是希望斯普鲁恩斯活下去，至少是，为了海军活下去。

战术纪律已被打破，后续的火力进攻毫无效果。上午10点按原计划停止炮轰，斯普鲁恩斯回撤与企业号会合，返航珍珠港。16艘敌舰被击沉，珍珠港到处洋溢着由胜利带来的欢欣鼓舞的气氛，舰船鸣笛，汽笛声震耳欲聋，大幅的战旗随风鼓鼓作响，数以千计的人为他们欢呼。哈尔西毫咧嘴笑着，受到了英雄般的欢迎，不顾形象地流淌着自豪的泪水，紧紧握住迫不及待登上甲板的尼米兹的手。

斯普鲁恩斯把自己关在北安普顿号的房间里，穆尔推门进来，这里过于寂静，和室外报仇的喧嚣与胜利的欢呼毫无关系。

“雷，我很关心你，你状态很不对”，穆尔想劝他改变在战斗中拒绝保护自己的做法，严肃地告诉他这种行为很蠢。

斯普鲁恩斯耐心地听着穆尔说，面无表情，他说：“上校，你不该这么紧张。”

“我不紧张！”

“但是，如果你不紧张，为什么抽了那么多烟。”

对话陷入沉默，穆尔感到斯普鲁恩斯很累，觉得也许他该走了。但是斯普鲁恩斯坚持要他留下来——他想继续说下去。

吉尔伯特，斯普鲁恩斯说，他表现得太令人失望和心痛。虚构的潜艇威胁摧毁了他的计划，“船向四面八方散开了，没有很好的信号联络让他们回来”，他把脸埋在手里：“我无法控制局面”。

穆尔小心抱住身边的人，他很少表露出这么脆弱的神情，一下一下捋着他的后背，像是安慰一只受伤的幼兽：“别想那么多，这不是你的错，我们赢了”。

半晌，斯普鲁恩斯像是想起来什么。他起身从柜子里拿出那只日本箱子，恢复到面无表情，“你帮我个忙”。那只箱子斯普鲁恩斯没有还给伊藤，原本从华盛顿搬去珍珠港赴任的时候他想丢掉的，谈不上对国家的任何仇恨或亲善，他只是觉得那个箱子看起来挺贵的扔了可惜。日本人一向讲究门道，对那些木头如是，对食物也是。斯普鲁恩斯想起吃刺身那天伊藤给他讲日本的武士道，讲由对鲤鱼的敬畏而产生的对容忍痛苦的向往。版籍奉还后武士作为一个实际的阶层并不存在，但舍身奉公常往死身的精神从未消弭。叶隐的文字被太多人误解，不是求死，而是悟死，死亡是哀伤而美丽的，接纳它，是忍耐和坦然，而非狂热。甲斐宗运固然值得敬佩，藤堂高虎也并无过错，臣服不是屈辱的历史，不是低眉顺目的媚态，而是对自我的暂时忘却、深层次的涤荡与重新认知。日本人千年来深谙此道，大唐、荷兰还有你们美国人，都值得尊敬，正因为此大日本帝国才能不朽，你我今日才能促膝而谈。

斯普鲁恩斯对自己的要求一向严格，活得比谁都清醒和理性，也许有一些这样的痛苦和臣服是好的。

人们畏惧死亡甚至超过畏惧疼痛，这是奇怪的。生给人的伤痛远超过了死，斯普鲁恩斯想，死亡将我们变成天使。

再后来，搬到北安普顿号的时候，这只箱子被那个年轻的奥利弗中尉连同其他家里的杂物都搬到了舰上。

“哦，拿都拿了就这样吧”。万一船被炸还得想好怎么处置这个箱子。

穆尔不是不知道斯普鲁恩斯的性格，但他仍然为获悉秘密这一刻斯普鲁恩斯的太过平静自如而恐惧。这种恐惧如同过去那些忽然意识到自己所了解的故事所熟悉的人并不如自己想象的那样的日子里带来忧虑一样，过多赤诚的关怀推向陌生，过于炽热的爱慕催生寒冷。他能够照顾斯普鲁恩斯，尽管每次的方式都超出了他的想象。穆尔想起菲律宾的那个夜晚，他应当有着同样的兴奋和陌生而带来的战栗，他在这令人愉快的场面下感受到毛骨悚然的细密的悲哀，可他当时只有一个念头，希望上司不是因为自己糟糕的技术而介意。

他的上司显然是介意的，不过不是这件事情。

穆尔锁上门，靠近对方，感觉自己的呼吸变得急促。他拿出一条绳子，询问斯普鲁恩斯想用这个吗。

“用适合你自己的方式解决好。命令我，占有我，让我在高潮中真切活着和停止思考”，斯普鲁恩斯还是那个收音机似的语气，毫无感情波动地给他下了最后一条命令，然后闭上眼睛将指挥权交出。

去他妈的，他得做点儿什么。“跪下”，穆尔试探地命令，满意地看到对方臣服于自己的姿态，然后很快地进入到自己的角色，微微弯腰束缚住他被反扭在背后的双手，熟练的打了一个水手结。

斯普鲁恩斯闭着眼睛跪在地上，感觉对方的手捏着自己的脸，有一点斥责意味的声音从头顶传来，“以后遇到危险躲不躲？”

他贴上对方的裤筒，“遵命”。

“把眼睛睁开，看着我认真回答这个问题”，手上的力道加重了，强迫斯普鲁恩斯仰起头来，露出颈部的美好线条和脆弱的喉结。

斯普鲁恩斯抬眼看向穆尔，“我会在战斗中保护自己”，然后那双灰蓝色的眸子因为穆尔说出的“你最近的表现太差了，你应该受到惩罚”而兴奋得闪出水光，睫毛微微颤抖着。

穆尔扯下他脖子上的领带，覆在对方的眼睛上，然后离开那里。斯普鲁恩斯重新回到黑暗里，陷入了一种焦灼和不安的等待之中。似乎过去太久，他重新被疲倦占据，直到一下马鞭重重地拍在他背上，带来强烈的疼痛。

“报数。”熟悉的声音又回到了他的上方。

接着那些强烈的灼烧感落在他的臀部，空气里清脆的响声混合上他尽可能平稳的嗓音。视觉的剥夺带给了斯普鲁恩斯更多不确定的期待，他尽可能的感受穆尔的动作，揣测着鞭子落下的规律，挺动着逢迎。

“不要揣度我的想法！”穆尔显然被激怒。一连串迅速的拍打随机落在斯普鲁恩斯敏感的大腿内侧和腰上，然后他被揪着领子拎起来趴在穆尔的腿上，刚刚那些臀部留下鞭痕的地方重新覆盖上了手掌和指印，那些本来就因疼痛而变得脆弱的地方感受着另一种钝而持久的灼热。过多的刺激让斯普鲁恩斯难以承受，疼痛羞耻还有快感轮番轰炸着他的大脑，他大口喘着气，说出的数字尾音带上哭腔，感觉自己无可救药地硬了。

终于那些火焰在彻底将他融化之前停止燃烧，穆尔在亲吻他，不是以往那些温柔的技巧性的吻，而是抓住他的头发粗暴地啃咬他，搅扰他的舌头，不断深入，压榨着空气，斯普鲁恩斯感觉窒息，那个吻结束后带出一些银丝，和泪水一起把他的脸弄得湿答答的。然后他感觉到衬衫被解开，穆尔把他压在房间里钢铸的冰凉的墙上。寒冷带给他熟悉的感觉，但背后穆尔的热度和拍打造成的麻木消退过后尖锐的刺痛让他兴奋。穆尔一只手环到他胸口揉搓，另一只手顺着腰际向下，他感到纽扣被拽开，长裤落在地上，皮带扣发出重重的一声。

穆尔隔着内裤捏住他的欲望，那里现在同样湿答答的，把白色的布料浸成透明。然后穆尔揉弄几下，听见斯普鲁恩斯越来越重的喘息。

斯普鲁恩斯从来很少在性事中呻吟出声来，他只是喘着，像是龙要把石头融化，偶尔咬着拳头发出闷哼。现在被限制行动显然带给他更多失控的折磨，他咬紧嘴唇，指尖在身后攥得发白。穆尔逗弄着胸前那一点，轻轻画着圈、按压，带来静电般的痒和快感，然后狠狠拧了一把，同时吻上他，用舌头撬开紧闭的唇，把细碎的声音悉数吞入口中。

穆尔舔着他的耳垂，轻轻哈气，那里一向敏感。“我说了，这是惩罚。显然现在你过于快乐了，这不应当”。斯普鲁恩斯还飘在云端，之前那段悲伤和充满压力的日子里他崩得太紧，战舰倾覆过去时发出的轰鸣和女人的哭嚎暂时震聋了他，让他无视掉过多的压力带来的身体的抗议，他吃得很少，用过多的咖啡和甲板上行军一样漫长的散步消解掉精神紧张和缺乏睡眠带来的痛苦。幸而斯普鲁恩斯足够精壮（尽管他很瘦，这令他苦恼，他拥有的那些营养和锻炼成为了容纳寒冷的交换代价），足够在日本人的炮弹和翻滚撞到地板的疼痛之中保持清醒。副作用终于在短暂的喘歇之中找上了他，他被剧烈的懊丧和自责包围，无法消化那些此前被他长久屏蔽掉的属于人类的感情。

穆尔伸过手去，探触云上那个人，用体重把他压回床上。

“雷，你得选一个安全词，说这个我就会停下来”，穆尔短暂地恢复到平日的温柔状态，从安纳波利斯时代他就是那个学生册里愿意帮助一切人的从不会拒绝的“好好先生”，然后意识到此时此刻属于参谋长穆尔上校的角色是多余的：“还是说你觉得你不需要安全词。好吧，我只给你一次喊停的机会。之后我不会再停止，因为你不够乖”。穆尔的手指拍了拍斯普鲁恩斯的脸，向后游走解开了绑在斯普鲁恩斯脸上的那条领带，抚至后颈，威胁般收紧，然后起身下了床。重新看到光给斯普鲁恩斯造成了一些不适，他还挂着泪水，迷茫地瑟缩了一下，撞到床板。

光来自一支燃烧着的蜡烛。然后传来一阵窸窸窣窣的声音，穆尔翻了翻口袋，找出来半包万宝路，就着蜡烛点燃。

该死，那个人是抽着烟过来的。

“你知道我不喜欢烟味”，斯普鲁恩斯终于组织出语言说出来第一句话，被自己喑哑的嗓音吓了一跳。

“这是薄荷的，没有烟味。好了，你的机会用完了”。

穆尔跪到床前，抽了一口烟，将斯普鲁恩斯的勃起含入到口中。一瞬间燥热的烟雾混合着薄荷气息带来难以名状的感觉从四面八方而来包裹住他的神经，斯普鲁恩斯条件反射地绷直了后背，疯狂地摆动着腰想摆脱那种不适和越界，然后再一次撞到床板，发出了不甚愉快的一声。穆尔伸手捉住斯普鲁恩斯的脚踝把他拽回来，继续折磨他破碎的所剩无几的自制力。

太超过了，疼痛、快感和香烟造成的恶心轮番攻击着他的神经，他被刺激得手脚发软，视线模糊，他想叫穆尔，叫穆尔把他从遥迢的虚幻中带回来，却发不出一点哪怕是微弱的声音，触电的感觉从尾椎漫溢到头顶，电流勒住他，像游泳时遇到的那些水草缠住他往深海坠入，他越缠越深，徒劳地挣扎着，大口喘气，海水涌入他的身体，他在情欲之中窒息，感觉自己正在融化成海水。

斯普鲁恩斯终于想起来呼吸，看见自己小腹上的白浊。很快那些颜色被遍布的红色的蜡所取代，他想起两个月前赶回珍珠港时，看见金梅尔的白制服胸膛上也有那么一块，暗红色的狰狞的血。马绍尔或许是个胜利的名称，是建立在自己同胞的鲜血和白骨中的不朽的丰碑，他终于哭着大喊出来，被热度舔舐得颤抖不止，像是太阳下伊卡洛斯的羽翼，然后他从云上掉下来，听见自己的骨骼再次发出不争气地撞在床板上的声音。

穆尔担心是自己做得过火，爬上床靠在斯普鲁恩斯身边，解开缚着他的绳子，把他满是泪痕的潮红的脸从枕头中挖出来。

“看着我，雷。你需要个安全词，你得学会保护好自己。”

“我错了”，斯普鲁恩斯还没有从啜泣中恢复，被一个温柔的吻安慰着。

暴风雨结束了，海面恢复平静。穆尔足够了解斯普鲁恩斯，他知道怎么样让他恢复。他抱着斯普鲁恩斯，把他翻过去，帮他开拓，然后偶尔轻轻啃咬几下他被自己折磨得红肿的臀瓣。斯普鲁恩斯趴跪在床上，累得几乎抬不起腰来，但是感觉被巨大的安全感填满。穆尔捞起他，让贯穿更加深入，听到对方拔高的尾音，知道他这样做对了。然后在淋浴间，穆尔把他抵在瓷砖上又来了一次，斯普鲁恩斯连脚趾都忍不住蜷缩起来，甚至没有反对的力气。

第二天，开作战会议的时候，斯普鲁恩斯罕见的睡过了，参谋们一直等到中午才见到他，于是在餐桌上，他们一边吃着沙拉一遍把目前的计划报告给斯普鲁恩斯。

“那就交给参谋长写吧”，斯普鲁恩斯面无表情，但心情不错，他从连日的焦虑和失眠之中被解救出来。理性是且只应当是激情的奴隶，并且除了服从激情和为激情服务外，不能扮演其他角色。不过只有穆尔可以这样对他。


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You thought the leaden winter would bring you down forever  
But you rode upon a steamer to the violence of the sun  
And the colors of the sea blind your eyes with trembling mermaids  
And you touch the distant beaches with tales of brave ulysses
> 
> 写完了，可以把这四章看作四篇pwp，也可以连起来读一个完整的故事，再次感谢大家不嫌弃流水账

1944年2月07日，美军攻占夸贾林，燧发枪行动成功结束。  
1944年2月11日，斯普鲁恩斯晋升海军上将。

斯普鲁恩斯走进休息室，他刚接受了船员们令他尴尬的热情庆祝。

从跟随大白舰队第一次穿越赤道时作为新水兵被老水兵嬉皮笑脸地捉弄的海王星仪式，到当舰长时无法回避的对所有舰员的家庭进行回访，斯普鲁恩斯一向不喜欢这些为了给海上无聊生活增加更生活气息的无聊仪式，当然最尴尬的还是他升任少将（rear admiral）的时候。那次，穆尔为了给他庆祝，在报纸上登了一个豆腐块，恭喜“来自印第安纳的雷蒙德.A.斯普鲁恩斯先生成为真上将（real admiral）”。

眼下那场恶作剧的始作俑者正在休息室里等他，抱着腿，脚踩在他精心布置过添置了柔软靠垫的沙发上，大言不惭地表示，你看你，真正的上将。

斯普鲁恩斯没有回应，他们两个人之间大多时候只有单方面的对话，就像现在这样。一个可能的问题在他脑海中盘桓，上将的参谋长应该是少将，但是穆尔因为搁浅的问题，或许没有这个机会晋升。或许某一天他再也见不到穆尔了，如果不是当年的搁浅，他本应该再也见不到他的。

斯普鲁恩斯一直在犹豫何时把话挑明，登陆日之前他们有太多的压力和接连不断的大小危机，老生常谈的海图问题、协调两栖部队和物资、航空兵一向的不配合、航母的机动性受到压制给他添了无数麻烦，随后，穆尔在通宵后开车从办公室回去的路上把自己摔到了沟里。

医务兵从泥泞的山坳里像拔萝卜一样把穆尔挖出来，他在去医院的路上偷偷得或者说故意地把眼睛睁大，他想，或许他坚持不到再次见到他的月亮了。而后来，穆尔穿着旧兮兮的病号服，断了两根肋骨和一条手臂，在钝痛、混沌和消毒水味儿中醒来。他看见斯普鲁恩斯坐在煤气灯切割出的光与影里沉默着，他就像现在这样，伸过手去，只不过那时他的手臂被石膏牢牢地绑着，并且发出了一声不怎么愉悦的骨骼摩擦的声音，从阴影里飘出来。这之后他出院了，他们的战事安排也在顺利推进，为了庆祝，他们两个在那晚几近疯狂的做爱，就像今天在沙发上一样，他的月亮跨坐在他的身上，他感觉不到重量。现在，当他们相拥、亲吻的时候，穆尔开始懊丧自己留了一撮胡子，因为这只是他一厢情愿的证明，证明自己从那场让他右臂骨折并且一个多月没怎么刮胡子的事故中恢复过来。

“你怎么了，雷？”，穆尔从沉思中发现自己被忽视了，“你在想什么？”

“哦没什么，没事儿”

“不可能没事儿，你的表现完全不正常。你在担心什么事情？”

“我不觉得我表现出来这一点。”

“你这是在装没事儿的样子。到底怎么了——你病了？”

“是你的任职，还有，我不喜欢你把鞋踩在我的沙发上，我不想我的裤子像你的鞋一样脏。”

人们往往只对聊天的最后一句话印象深刻，于是穆尔上校用实际行动证明了他的鞋底和甲板都是干净的。

3月，第五舰队对帕劳的进攻很不成功，日本舰队逃走了，且美军损失了25架飞机，这被归罪于指挥官缺乏指挥航空队的经验。达摩克利斯之剑还是落了下来，金亲自给斯普鲁恩斯挂电话宣读末日审判，拒绝了穆尔升少将的请求，也否认了穆尔继续留下担任行政助理的可能性，上帝决定惩罚异教徒的不虔诚，给他一个飞行员少将参谋长。

晚饭穆尔坐在斯普鲁恩斯旁边，把愤怒发泄在可怜的牛排上。他拒绝去设想被调到第58特混舰队做参谋的可能性，那算什么，如果事情办得好全部是麦凯恩的荣耀，如果出了纰漏全是自己的过错，他还要受那些海航派的羞辱多久，就因为他他妈的二十年前开错了一条船？穆尔不想冲着斯普鲁恩斯发火，但他讲话的声音越来越大，直到被后者的“冷静，别这么大声”的眼神终止。穆尔做了个闭嘴的手势，把怒火就如同多年来那些面对斯普鲁恩斯无法言说的细密感情背后的悲哀一同被自己切得狼藉的牛肉吞到胃里，白色骨瓷餐盘上面的血汁吸引来苍蝇，落在身上、落在菜里，习惯沉默的斯普鲁恩斯面对一向喧嚣的参谋长突然沉默的回应感到尴尬，试图抬手轰走苍蝇，结果打翻了冰激凌。你们赢了，穆尔想，日本人如果知道还有东西能折磨打败他们的美军，一定非常高兴，不过这些苍蝇也许吃过岛上死了的日军，他感到反胃，冲出餐厅呕吐不止。

穆尔感觉随后的日子里火与硫磺从天降下，地面裂开炙热的火焰从地底涌出，他仅存的理智被钉死在前途未定的羞辱和斯普鲁恩斯沉默回应的失落感构成的十字架上，等着最后一把矛送他下地狱。他这样犯过错误的人大概配不上海航派的天堂，但他希望在这段去地狱的路上斯普鲁恩斯可以做他的维吉尔和贝缇丽彩，而后者显然拒绝相信这两者的存在。他们可以为了任何事情争吵，为了去轰炸斐济的米切尔的驱逐舰究竟是用五英寸还是八英寸的炮弹争吵，为了斯普鲁恩斯甩开他自己起草了一份报告争吵，为了在海图室究竟可不可以抽烟争吵，这类争吵几乎是单方向的发火，穆尔极端激动，希望以此得到一些哪怕是同等愤怒的回应，但最终绝望于后者的沉默，就如同屈服于那些拥有月亮的夜晚过后他离开卧室回到办公桌前继续公文写作的冷漠和翌日会议上公事公办的语气的陌生带给他的绝望。穆尔终于相信他的月亮只是在他一厢情愿的回忆里光明全圆，他追求的热爱的信仰的只是自己无处发泄过剩情感在海水中如纳尔喀索斯水仙花般的倒影，那倒影的圆缺自然是不需要海风的爱或不爱的愧疚心情的。

随后的战事里美军拿下来关岛。1899年的时候，穆尔的父亲作为总督在这里从塞班人手中接管该岛，升起美国国旗，所以斯普鲁恩斯希望可以把从日本人手中夺回关岛后第一次升国旗的机会留给穆尔，但是他们错过了，在那片太阳燃烧殆尽过后如同支离破碎的原住民的古老信仰般的焦土上，海军陆战队的孩子们已经竖立起来他们永久的丰碑。8月底，哈尔西换班斯普鲁恩斯，第五舰队改为第三舰队。

穆尔最终接到命令到华盛顿工作，和去旧金山开会的斯普鲁恩斯一路回到本土中转。开会的圣弗朗西斯酒店在华埠附近，讨论的议题也是有关台湾，在酒店高层的行政套房落地窗前远眺可见金门大桥。湾区的气候宜人，8月正是万里晴空的季节，周日联合广场上有得是喝醉的姑娘和小伙子。菲律宾的那个夏天和酒精的确很好，同样的欢愉和狂喜，还有他的青涩而腼腆的爱人，但是穆尔明白战争是不可避免的，分离也是不可避免的。第二天穿制服的人将挤满街道，大量交通工具散发的蒸气充满了金门大桥下的海滩，很快，运输船离去，街上空无一人。穆尔开始讨厌这场战争，他希望以后别再打仗了。

穆尔坐在落地窗前的转椅向外望了太久，手里拿着因为放置太久而热掉跑汽的可乐，玻璃瓶上凝聚的水珠滴答掉在地毯上留下痕迹。试图安慰穆尔，斯普鲁恩斯抓住他的肩膀，轻轻地摇了摇，并专注地看着他，“来吧，卡尔，不想这个问题了”。

斯普鲁恩斯大方地跪下，用牙齿解开他裤子上的扣子，“你需要帮助”，气声听起来轻得像一声呻吟。

“不，不，我自己能解决……”他现在看起来肯定糟透了，自以为终于建立起“我不爱你了”保护的穆尔在从来没有听过斯普鲁恩斯叫卡尔这一事实面前依然难以处理内心的复杂情感。

“就像你过去帮助我那样”。斯普鲁恩斯的气息撒在欲望上面，然后他慢慢舔舐，神情认真好似对待那杯除了他谁也喝不出好喝的滴滤咖啡。斯普鲁恩斯的口腔软的像绸缎，而他的舌头把人送上天堂，拾级而上，逐渐登上最高的音节。

一场不错的口活，穆尔的奢求，意外的惊喜，又令人贪婪地想要更进一步。

但斯普鲁恩斯松口得不够快，或者说他故意松口得慢了一些，白浊的液体落在他的脸上，穆尔想掏出手帕帮他拭去，转而意识到他穿着的不再是有着大大口袋的咔叽制服了。斯普鲁恩斯握住穆尔的手放在自己的脸上，继续那种饶有兴致的表情，穆尔觉得建筑高层空气稀薄，令人窒息，然后他发现斯普鲁恩斯在亲吻他的手，发出别样的邀请。

穆尔欣然接受。斯普鲁恩斯跨坐在他腿上，感受着对方的阴茎摩擦着自己的大腿。穆尔亲吻他，小口小口的从脸颊蜿蜒到喉结，轻轻地啃舐，一只手伸进衬衫在胸前打转，另一只伸进他的嘴。斯普鲁恩斯顺从地张嘴，感受穆尔骨节分明的手指在唇齿间的搅动，感受唾液随着手指的动作顺着嘴角溢出，感受胸口的快感和身后的扩张以及更加清晰的骨节分明的手指和枪茧，他的手搭在穆尔肩上，搂抱着充满安全感的男人，然后感受到身后安全感的抽离，斯普鲁恩斯抬起腰慢慢坐下，感受到了满足，穆尔配合的挺动让贯穿更加深入。

斯普鲁恩斯被刺激得手脚发软，却因为身心的双重快感渴望着更多，这一次，然后他愿意下地狱。快感从尾椎蔓延到头顶，斯普鲁恩斯加快了速度，和风细雨骤然变成风暴，撞击声混合着淫靡的水声、呻吟和粗重的喘息弥漫在酒店套间里。穆尔抱起他，温热的呼吸喷在颈肩。落地窗外太阳耀眼的光芒阻挡了视线，穆尔侧过头去吻他的脸，来不及惊讶，他被快感淹没。

“我们算什么？固定的周期性一夜情吗？”，穆尔有点自嘲地问，梦想的存在更像是一道光，用来提醒周围无尽的黑暗，人们面前有着各样事物，人们面前一无所有。

“不”，斯普鲁恩斯把他扑在床上，“我爱你”，然后深深地吮吸着他的嘴唇，从容又贪婪。斯普鲁恩斯并不如穆尔想象般无动于衷，他只是一直不敢正视自己的感情，不敢相信自己这样的人是会被爱的，他试图躲闪和压抑自己的想法，就像快乐王子把宝石送给城市里的每个人，却推开那只燕子。然后在刚刚，他感受到当燕子离开自己时内心巨大的失落。

“我也是。”穆尔双手倚在床上支撑自己，热烈地回应着舌吻。他有王子的那颗心，它是那么漂亮，神会允许我们相爱，这是祂的职责。

在旧金山的快乐仅仅是一个插曲。总统最终接受攻占硫磺和冲绳的计划，会议的最后一个晚上，斯普鲁恩斯送穆尔去火车站，然后去机场和尼米兹一起乘飞机返回珍珠港。在珍珠港斯普鲁恩斯苦于批改成堆的文书，新来的参谋长阿瑟.戴维斯干瘦而行动果断办事理智，从不像穆尔那样疯狂地工作。在戴维斯钦佩的目光里，斯普鲁恩斯总是正确的，他去处理一切事情。讽刺的是，在飞行员参谋长的引导下，一切战斗部署都和从前一样。

斯普鲁恩斯开始给穆尔写信，并期待着回复。他写他去沙滩散步，空气清新海水凉爽，写羡慕穆尔可以好好休息，他要启程回到舰上去了，写祝你好运，祝我们重逢。

1945年3月，第五舰队的旗舰印第安纳波利斯号在冲绳海域。两架低空飞行的神风队员在黄昏出现并快速飞来，舰上的高射炮火打下一架，另一架坠毁在船尾一侧的舱室，大火从船中部一个巨大的洞中冒出来。船颤抖着，爆炸声震耳欲聋。硝烟盖住了整艘船。人们的叫喊声夹杂在咆哮的炮火中，一些人在命令着，其他人痛苦地寻求帮助。

奥利弗发现斯普鲁恩斯失踪了，他最后一次出现在舰桥尾部。工作人员疯狂地搜查了整条船，最后发现他时他正抓着消防水管。斯普鲁恩斯后来描述他如何幸免一死，他给穆尔写信说AA火炮开始射击时他正要去舰桥，就像在北安普顿号时他的反应一样。他在二层甲板快速前进，然后飞机在他身后坠落、爆炸，引发大火。爆炸造成了50人死亡，100多人受伤，他的距离恰好足够远拯救了他的性命，他在切身的死亡面前感到从未有过的恐惧，他不能死，他舍不得死。牵挂是爱情中最疼痛的部分，他还没能再见到穆尔。

最终，他在信里写，月亮很神奇，那些在月光下甲板上与你散步的日子，你会感叹月光太少了，但遇到日军飞机的时候，你又觉得月光太过明亮。

穆尔收到后给斯普鲁恩斯回信，我想夜晚不是真正的黑色，而是生活的多重色彩的融合，所以才显示出黑色，所以才看到月光皎洁。

那天是个满月，他的月亮和三十年前一样明亮，今后也永远如此。


End file.
